Benutzer:Dps kane
Me - Optimizer Folgenden Text habe ich beim Durchspielen für mich selbst zusammengeschrieben. Falls doch mal jemand auf meine Benutzerseite schaut und sich ein paar "Powergamer"-Infos holen will: bitte sehr. Die Infos habe ich damals allerdings gänzlich ohne Veröffentlichungspläne verfasst, also nicht wundern, wenn ich mit mir selbst rede :-D Hinweis an Wiki-Leser Alle untenstehenden Anmerkungen sind aus der Sicht eines Powergamers gemacht. Ich bin ein solcher. Meine Helden sind IMMER eine schlagkräftige Truppe, welche im Kampf ne verdammt gute Figur macht, aber aus Rollenspielsicht meist mies ist, weil ich "schöne" aber "unwichtige" Talente schlicht ignoriere. AP sollten möglichst nicht verschwendet werden. Alle Anmerkungen unten sehen vor (man muss sich aber nicht dran halten), dass jeder Charakter sich auf genau ein Waffentalent spezialisiert, ein paar Sonderfertigkeiten beherrscht, je nach Archetyp ein paar Zauber, Talente nur sporadisch und das Gros aller AP in Eigenschaften wandert (nur wenig in LE und gar oder fast nichts in AE). Von den Eigenschaften ist aus Sicht eines Powergamers KK die wertvollste. Archetyp folgende Archetypen sind interessant: - Einbrecher - kann als einziger Phexgeweihter mit KK 14 starten. Phexgeweihte sind nur wegen Phexens Gunst interessant (und Sternenstaub, das kann allerdings auch Cuano casten). Maximalstufe: 16 (und da ist das Spiel dann definitiv vorbei), d.h. durch die Boni wird man nicht viel erhalten. - Zwerge: Hohe Start-Kampfwerte und insbesondere hohe AU-Boni. Zwerge sind Schadensmaschinen. Der Sappeur ist dem Söldner in jeder Hinsicht überlegen. Der Prospektor hat zwar nochmal 100 Steigerungspunkte zu Beginn mehr, startet aber maximal mit GE 12 und hat basismäßig 2 AU weniger. Der Sappeur kann beide Ausdauervorteile nutzen, der Prospektor zur Wahl auch +1 KK statt 3 AU, hat dann aber insgesamt 5 AU weniger als der Sappeur (und wegen geringerer GE auch langfristig nochmal bis zu 1,5 AU weniger). Daher ist der Sappeur vermutlich die bessere Wahl. - Elf: Zugriff auf Elfenspells, und Spells für beide. Eiseskälte mit Armatrutz => Rüstung > 10 ohne Gewicht. Kann außerdem die vollendeten Seelenwaffen nutzen (vollendeter Seelenspeer: 1D6+9, 0/1, als Elf +1TP und +1AT). Elfen sind auch die einzigen magiebegabten Charaktere mit einer potentielle Start-KK von mehr als 12 (Waldläufer und Kämpfer). Leider können Elfen nicht den mächtigen Duplikatus Doppelbild. Der wohl brauchbarste Elf im Nahkampf ist der Kämpfer. Elfen haben auch 8 AU weniger als ein Zwerg und ein deutlich niedrigeres Lebenspolster. - Magier: Zugriff auf Menschenspells und Spells für beide. Von besonderer Bedeutung: Duplicatus Doppelbild und Armatrutz. Großer Nachteil aller Magier: a) einige AP gehen für Zauber drauf, b) um Zauber sinnvoll sprechen zu können, müssen einige Eigenschaften, speziell Klugheit, stark angehoben werden (Duplicatus geht auf KL/CH/GE! CH mit Items um 6-7 gut steigerbar, KL aber quasi gar nicht!). Gut, dass bei Armatrutz die Eigenschaften egal sind. Außerdem kann ein Magier bestenfalls mit GE/KK 12 starten, was eine Verwendung von Drakkomalmar leider deutlich weniger sinnvoll erscheinen lässt. Eigenschaften Der jeweilige Maximalwert ist Startwert x 1,5 (abgerundet), maximal jedoch 21. D.h. auch Zwerge mit KK 16 enden nicht bei 24 sondern bei 21 (Forgrimm aus unerklärlichen Gründen bei 22). Ein Held mit vielen Werten über 14 kann letztendlich dadurch in der Endbetrachtung (Stufe 16+ ...) benachteiligt sein. Ein Held mit Attributen um 14 herum hat daher auch bei Talent-checks ohne Erschwernis einen großen Vorteil, da er gar keine Ausgleichspunkte benötigt. Andererseits ist es billiger eine Eigenschaft von 12 auf 16 zu steigern als 2x14 auf 2x16. Durch 150 GP lässt sich +1 auf ein Attribut hinzukaufen, dieser Bonus gilt im Nachhinein, man kann damit also 22 in einer Eigenschaft besitzen. Vorteile - AU-Regeneration: Der wohl mächtigste Vorteil ist der der erhöhten AU-Regeneration. - Hohe Ausdauer +3 AU gibt gleichzeitig +0,3 AU-Regeneration (sowie einen höheren Maximalwert) - der Vorteil ist damit der wohl beste Vorteil im AP-Preisleistungverhältnis. Kostet leider einen der 3 wertvollen Vorteils-/Nachteils-Slots. - Hohe KK: Hat folgende inherente Vorteile: +1 Schaden mit Drakkomalmar, +0,2 AT, +0,2 PA, +0,5 LE - AE-Regeneration: Für Magier relevant, allerdings ziehen auch diese vielleicht aus der AU-Regeneration mehr Vorteile, je nach Kampflastigkeit vs. Zauberlastigkeit. Kampftalente/Zauber allgemein Die Maximalstufe ist festgelegt durch Startwert+Stufe+3. Gleichzeitig ist der Maximalwert auch beschränkt durch die höchste beteiligte Eigenschaft +3 (bei Kampftalenten KK/GE, bei Zaubern i.d.R. KL). D.h. Generell ist ohne Vorteile ein TW/ZW über 25 nicht möglich (25 bei erhöhtem Startwert). Bei den Waffentalenten ist es nicht zwingend notwendig, mit einem Startwert über 0 anzufangen, d.h. eine Waffenumorientierung direkt nach Spielbeginn kann eine kluge Wahl sein. Der Grund dafür ist, dass wenn man MU/IN/GE/KK genügend hoch steigert, man mit den AT/PA Basiswerten auch so auf über 19 AT/PA kommt. Höhere AT/PA-Werte sind allerdings trotzdem aus zweierlei Gründen von Vorteil: a) gegnerische Spezialattacken können die eigene PA um bis zu -6 verringern b) das Führen von Schilden verringert die AT c) Rüstungsbehinderung verringert AT und PA. Ab einer AT/PA Summe von 21+ ist es statistisch sinnvoll, mehr PA als AT zu haben, daher sollte bei der Steigerung immer die Parade erhöht werden. Einziger Nachteil ist, dass eigene Spezialangriffe nicht so sicher gelandet werden können und bei vielen Gegnern der AW-Wert statt des PA-Wertes verwendet wird. Ein weiterer Vorteil ist: Man verskillt sich nicht. Da allerdings aus unerklärlichen Gründen eigene und gegnerische Spezialangriffe fast immer klappen und auch fast nie pariert werden können, ist dies mitunter ein Tip für die ferne Zukunft. Kampftalente - Zweihandhiebwaffen: Das ist das Kampftalent mit den höchsten Schadenswerten. Gegen viele Gegner ist ein Hammerschlag, welcher 3x(2W6+23) =~ 90 Schaden macht, nunmal tödlich. Wenn der Gegner pariert/ausweicht, wird er immerhin evtl umgeworfen => der nächste Hammerschlag ist tödlich. Aus meiner Sicht das beste Kampftalent, sollte aber von maximal 2 Charakteren gelernt werden, da a) nur ein Drakkomalmar im Spiel existiert und b) bei PA/AW-starken Gegnern Todesstöße notwendig werden (die Wunden sind toll, aber die -6 PA sind der entscheidende Vorteil (durch Wunden noch mehr -PA)). Die Standardwahl meiner Begleiter befürwortet einen Haupthelden mit Zweihandhiebwaffen. - Hiebwaffen: Das Standardtalent Forgrimms. Forgrimm kann gut auf Zweihandhiebwaffen umorientiert werden. Je nach Spiellaune auch zu empfehlen, allerdings kann man mit einem Lindwurmschläger (TP/KK-Bonus: 11/2) auch viel Schaden austeilen und gleichzeitig ein Schild führen. Vorteil des Schilds: Man hat auch bei schwerster (zwergischer) Panzerung einen hervorragenden Abwehrwert gegen Pfeilangriffe. Lindwurmschläger kann später zu Anglagorum aufgewertet werden, im very-end-game empfehle ich trotzdem ne "miese" Ogerkeule. Der Unterschied ist allerdings marginal. - Speere: Hoher Schaden und Möglichkeit auf Todesstoß. Vollendeter Seelenspeer macht 8,5+KK/3 Schaden (nur einmal im Spiel erhältlich), Partisane immerhin 7,5+KK/3. Das beste Wunden-verursachende Talent aus meiner Sicht. Sollte maximal 3x erlernt werden, eher nur 2x. - Fechtwaffen: deutlich niedrigerer Schaden (beste Fechtwaffe: Horasischer Degen, 25% Wundenchance, 6,5+KK/4 Schaden), aber Schild möglich. Höhere Steigerungskosten. - Fernkampf: Aus mehreren Gründen nicht zu empfehlen: a) Im Nahkampf wird AW zum Ausweichen verwendet b) um a zu vermeiden muss auch ein Nahkampftalent gesteigert werden c) hohe KK erhöht nicht den Schaden, damit ist der Maximale Schaden/Runde bei 13/13,5 (Bogen/Armbrust mit Falkenauge Meisterschuss). Meisterschütze benötigt auch mehr Zeit als Todesstoß - dafür jedoch nur 27 AU (statt 30), geht auf den AW-Wert - reduziert diesen aber nicht, Todesstoß jedoch die Parade um 6. Pfeile müssen auch immer nachgelegt/gekauft werden. Fernangriffe machen sich gegen einzelne Gegner gut, welche üble Rundumattacken haben (z.B. Zant) - wer diese kleinen Hindernisse aber aushält fährt sonst meist mit purem Nahkampf besser. Schildkampf - Regelung Schild: Der AT-Malus gilt auf den Angriff, der PA-Bonus eines Schildes ausschließlich auf die zweite Verteidigung, d.h. NICHT, wenn man nur mit einem Gegner kämpft! - Regelung Ausweichen: In vielen Fällen, speziell bei der Abwehr von Pfeilangriffen, kann man die Schildparade statt Ausweichen verwenden. Man sollte daher entweder die SF Ausweichen ODER die SF Schildkampf erlernen, aber nicht beide. Schildkampf hat den Vorteil, dass der PA-Wert i.d.R. höher ist als der AW Wert, Ausweichen ist universeller (Sternenstaub gibt einen Bonus von +3 auf Ausweichen!) - Vorteile: Gelegentlich sehr praktisch, wenn man sich zweier Gegner erwehren kann. Außerdem geben einige Schilde spezielle Boni, i.d.R. Rüstungsschutz auf den linken Arm/das linke Bein. Das beste Schild in der Hinsicht ist das Tie'Shianna Schild mit -1/5 und je 2 RS auf die genannten Körperstellen. Außerdem kann man mit einem Schild Pfeilangriffe abwehren (eine hohe Schild-PA ist leichter zu kriegen als ein hoher AW-Wert; bei letzterem zählt nämlich die doppelte Behinderung, schwer gepanzerte Charaktere (Forgrimm?) können von einer hohen Schild-PA demnach sehr gut profitieren. - Nachteile: Der tatsächliche Gebrauch der zweiten Parade ist extrem selten (gilt z.B. nicht beim Angriff im Rücken). Des weiteren richten Zweihandwaffen meist merkbar mehr Schaden an und dezimieren damit schneller die Gegnerzahl, was den Schildkampf damit weniger notwendig macht. Talente - Viele Talente sind aus Optimizing-Sicht sinnlos. Sie bringen Geld und/oder geringe Mengen AP. Geld ist kein Thema (bzw. das hängt von der Bequemlichkeit ab) und wenn man bei AP nachhinkt, kriegt man von Monstern mehr. Aus AP-Gründen sollte man aus logischer Sicht auf keinen Fall in Talente investieren! Niemals! (Auch dann nicht, wenn man z.B. durch das Anwenden eines Talents viel mehr AP erhält als man reininvestiert hat, siehe Bogenbau und die Queste Zeichen der Macht - sehr wohl kann das dort erhaltene Item (vollendete Elfenwaffe) die Investition der AP sinnvoll machen, aber nicht die AP, die durch die Quest frei werden). Da Gegner jedoch ab Stufe 13 keine AP mehr geben, kann man ab Stufe 13 sehr wohl unter obigen Aspekten AP investieren. - Des weiteren gibt es für viele Talente Gegenstände, welche den TaW steigern. Diese sollten unbedingt im Wiki nachgeschlagen werden, bevor man ein Talent zu weit steigert und AP verschleudert. - Es ist sinnvoll, von den 5 Charakteren einen als definitiven Talentkönig zu deklarieren. Er sollte all die Talente beherrschen, welche während der "Abenteuerpausen" benötigt werden: Feilschen, Alchimie, Schmieden, Bogenbau, Magiekunde, Gassenwissen. Gesellschaftstalente, sofern diese außerhalb von Abenteuern applikabel sind. Zwergnase vermutlich nicht, da selten im Nachhinein nutzbar. Dafür kommen eigentlich nur 2 Charaktere in Frage: Ardo oder Cuano. Nimmt man Ardo, so kann man Cuano sehr schön hochskillen. Nimmt man Cuano, so sollte man Ardo evtl die Kunst des Schlösser knackens beibringen. - Taschendiebstahl: It's a trap! Bei weniger als 5 Personen ist der geklaute Tascheninhalt äußerst bedeutsam. Tascheninhalt wächst nicht nach => kein Taschendiebstahl. - Feilschen ist das Geld-Talent. Es kostet leider viele AP, macht aber das Leben noch viel angenehmer. Speziell ab einem TaW von 25 (21) kann man damit schnell beliebig viel Dukaten generieren, da der Verkauf/Ankauf in Thurstein (Hammerberg) dadurch fehlerhaft wird: Die Händler kaufen Items teurer ein als sie sie verkaufen. Mit versteckten Schätzen und ein bisschen Schmiedekunst kann man aber viel viel mehr Dukaten erzeugen als man je brauchen wird. - Talente wie Alchemie/Schmieden sind aus Optimizing-Hinsicht nicht irrelevant, da ein paar extrem nützliche Items nur gebraut (ja, permanente Items)/geschmiedet werden können, z.B. Krabbenarmschienen (gibt +1 KK, TaW Schmieden 9) bzw. Dämonenrüstung (-10 LE, +15 AU (!), TaW Alchimie 10, mit Items ist ein min-Wert von 5 nötig). Praktischerweise kann man durch Schmieden auch einiges an Gold produzieren. Weiß jetzt leider nicht, welches da das beste Rezept sein dürfte... an je zwei Stellen im Spiel (Hammerberg) ist es sehr von Vorteil, Alchimie/Schmieden auf hoher Stufe zu besitzen, der Talentkönig sollte Schmieden auf 8 und Alchimie auch auf ca. 5-8 erlernen. - Zwergennase wird erst im Addon PG interessant, da man nur mit Zwergennase in der Halle des Wissens einen KK+1 Schulterpanzer finden kann. Der benötigte TaW ist 6, es ist empfohlen, diese eine Steigerung bei Forgrimm durchzuführen. Da man schon in der bosparanischen Ruine etwas Dukaten mit Zwergnase 6 finden kann, darf Forgrimm schon da auf Stufe 6 steigern. Alles über 6 ist AP-Verschwendung - Magiekunde: TaW 10 wird benötigt um die überaus wertvollen Ausdauerringe zu identifizieren. Der Talentkönig sollte sich dieser Steigerung widmen. Vorschlag Talente: - Forgrimm lernt Zwergnase von 5 auf 6 - Jakkon lernt NICHT Magiekunde, sondern Ardo (mein Talentkönig), um die 1-2 wertvollen AU-Ringe identifizieren zu können (TaW 10 + Gläser der Erkenntnis nötig) - Ardo lernt auch Alchimie soweit, dass er die Dämonenrüstung basteln kann. - Ardo lernt Schmieden auf 8, Forgrimm gar nichts. Krabbenarmschienen sind dann erst ab Hammerberg möglich. - Ardo bringt Feilschen auf hohe Stufe. 19+ - Ardo bringt Gassenwissen auf ? - notwendig für den Fälscher in Hammerberg. AP - Jeder Charakter sollte genau ein Kampftalent beherrschen, Schildkampf ODER Ausweichen beherrschen und Rüstungsgewöhnung eigentlich nur, wenn Schildkampf geskillt wurde (naja, 1 Punkt Rüstungsgewöhnung schadet nicht). Generell: Von den Talenten, Kampftalenten, Sonderfertigkeiten, Zaubern und hinzugekauften LE/AE nur das NÖTIGSTE. Durch Eigenschaftssteigerung kann man meist viel mehr gewinnen. - Um maximale Stufen zu erreichen ist folgender Ablaufplan dringendst empfohlen: Keine Nebenquesten erfüllen!! Von Anfang an nur Initiationsquesten machen, dann direkt die Hauptqueste mit Gerling. Direkt danach sofort in Richtung Zollfeste aufbrechen und dort zum Krakenmolch vordringen und diesen bezwingen. Nach der Zollfeste hat man endlich die ganze Truppe beisammen. Von da zu Emmeran und zum Elfenwald - keine Nebenquesten erfüllen! Dort die Hauptqueste erstmal NICHT weiterverfolgen, sondern so lange wiederholt Sumpfranzen töten, bis pro Durchgang nur mehr 7 kommen (Grund: pro Durchgang sind das 92 AP; in 30min hat man ganz simpel 500 Bonus-AP zusammen). Man kann auch in den Efferdtempel eindringen, bis zum Mosaikrätsel gibt es nur Gegner-AP; allerdings sind die Krabben später VIEL leichter zu besiegen. Jetzt Hauptqueste (Piraten & Elfen) weiterverfolgen und in die Bosparanische Ruine eindringen. Dort bis zu den dämonischen Statuen vordringen - bei diesen kann man nun angenehm bis Lvl 8, je nach Geschmack bis Lvl 9 hochleveln (dauert doppelt so lang..., ist aber hinsichtlich der AP-Ausbeute ideal, der Bonus ist fast netto - denn ob man mit Lvl 8 oder Lvl 9 weiterreist, in beiden Fällen kommen fast nur Gegner, die 100% oder 0% AP hergeben; ein bisschen Geduld bringt einem also ca. 1000 AP ein). Hat man Lvl 9 erreicht wird NICHT weiter in die bosparanische Ruine vorgedrungen - man muss nicht einmal die Statuen zerstören, anders als sonst ist das jedoch nicht weiter schlimm, man verbaut sich dadurch nichts. Grund für die Flucht: Ab jetzt gibt es bis kurz vor Kaltenstein KEINERLEI Gegner-AP mehr im normalen Spiel (man würde in die Burg mit Lvl 11 starten, d.h. auch nur 50% AP von den normalen Soldaten kriegen und mit Lvl 12 beendet man die Quest, d.h. auch in PG kriegt man nur mehr 50% Gegner-AP). Man sollte auf das Addon PG umsteigen - dort kann man noch zu 100% Gegner-AP einsammeln und außerdem weitere Gegenstände und AP für den schwierigen Kampf gegen den Zant sammeln. D.h. zurück nach Nadoret, PG Addon triggern, Zollfeste, Sphärenriss 1. Bei der Heilung des Nurtischreins absichtlich falschpflanzen, um 288 Bonus-AP einzusammeln. Nach dem Besuch Tie'Shiannas gleich in den 2ten Sphärenriss im Elfenwald. Wenn man zurückgekehrt ist davon, sollte man Lvl 11 sein und eine angenehme Ausrüstung haben, welche sich im Kampf gegen den Zant als äußerst hilfreich darstellen dürfte. Nach dem Zant weiterhin die Hammerberg-Questen nur aufs nötigste erfüllen. Nach der Geheime Hafen sollte man Lvl 13 haben. Ab Stufe 13 gibt kein Gegner in Drakensang mehr XP, ab da kann man nach Lust und Laune questen. - Aufgrund eines Bugs kann man seine Begleiter AP-mäßig beliebig hochleveln (maximal 24.000 AP). Wenn man diesen Bug ausnutzt, so macht es Sinn, in gewisse Talente zu investieren um mehr AP für den Hauptchar herauszuschlagen (Gesprächsoptionen etc.; erst NACH Zerstörung der bosparanischen Statuen). Der Bug ist folgender: Bekämpft man Gegner, die -50%/-100% AP bringen wegen hoher Stufe, so erhalten alle auf dem Schiff zurückgelassenen Charaktere trotzdem die volle AP-Menge. Viele leichte Gegner gibt es im dunklen Wald, allerdings muss man die Kämpfe dort auch beaufsichtigen, da wundschlagende Wildschweine unter den Gegnern sind. Stufe 16 für die Truppe ist möglich, teilweise sogar knapp Stufe 17. Zauber - Armatrutz: Unbedingt lernen. Ist insb. ein Spruch, welcher es interessant macht, als Magier (speziell: Archetyp Kämpfer) das Spiel zu beginnen - Armatrutz gibt RS ohne eine Behinderung zu implizieren. - Attributo: ein +1/+2 Bonus ist es nicht wert, extra einen Attributo zu erlernen und dann niedrig zu halten. Man sollte möglichst nur einen Attributo erlernen und diesen maximiert halten. Es sollte entweder der Attributo KK oder der Attributo GE erlernt werden - ersterer sorgt für mehr Schaden, letzterer für (ein klein wenig) mehr Ausdauer und damit mehr Spezialattacken. Attributo KK ist meist der bessere, Attributo GE ist allerdings bei 4 Todesstoßkriegern nicht zu verachten - allerdings werden auch die sich vermutlich über einen Attributo KK mehr freuen. - Plumbumbarum schwerer Arm: Gut wegen der geringen Zauberdauer und der hohen Wirkungsdauer. -ZfP/3 auf AT ist bei Endgegnern äußerst hilfreich. Siehe aber auch Blitz-Dich-Find. Definitiv kein Muss. - Psychostabilis: Klingt gut, allerdings kommt es selten zu gegnerischer Zauberbeeinflussung. Kann ignoriert werden. - Blitz dich find: Ein guter Spruch. Macht -ZfP/3 auf FK/AT/PA/AW/KL/IN/MU. Das meiste davon ist nicht relevant, allerdings ist der Malus auf PA/AW ideal um den eigenen Kriegern einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Großer Nachteil: Zauberdauer liegt bei ca. 4-5 sek, Wirkungsdauer nur bei 10s, d.h. muss dauernd nachgecastet werden. Aber sonst ein idealer Bossschwächer. Benötigt bis Stufe 18 456 AP. Von daher nicht unbedingt notwendig zu skillen... - Ignifaxius: pro AsP 1,75 Schaden, allerdings nur Stufe*2 Schaden/Zauber. Interessant ist die RS-Reduzierung, die Nahkämpfern helfen kann, gegen einzelne Gegner Herr zu werden - allerdings dürften viele Endbosse immun gegen diesen Effekt sein. Vermutlich AP-Verschwendung. - Balsam Salabunde: Sehr brauchbarer Spruch, sollte aber nur auf maximal Stufe 9 (für 4 Wunden) gebracht werden. Da Wunden später tatsächlich immer seltener werden, könnte es reichen, den Spruch auf 0 anzulernen (15 AP; und zu hoffen, dass man die Probe nicht verhaut) bzw. auf 3 zu steigern (32 AP). Muss man mehr als 2 Wunden heilen, ist sowieso schon etwas schief gelaufen. Ist für Wundenheilung notwendig, kann auch als schneller Heilstoß gebraucht werden, allerdings ist die LE/AsP Ausbeute schlecht. Man kann allerdings auch auf den Spruch verzichten, wenn man sich sicher ist, einen Kampf zu beenden, bevor die Wunden überhand nehmen. Mit Heilkunde Wunden lässt sich der Balsam-Effekt mehr als nachahmen, allerdings ist dieses Talent im Kampf eher unbrauchbar. - Kulminatio Kugelblitz: Interessant aufgrund der hohen potentiellen Schaden/AsP Ausbeute. Macht im Schnitt 15,5 Schaden, kann aber theoretisch kostenlos gesprochen werden (im Spiel vermutlich ZfW 20 erst ab Stufe 11 möglich - aber das ist gut genug). Erfordert leider einen hohen AP-Einsatz (625 AP für Stufe 15). Pro KR kann man damit 10 SP machen, welche auf Entfernung gehen und durch den RS gehen. Leider nur dann brauchbar, wenn man ohne großen Aufwand die benötigten Eigenschaften hoch genug kriegt um den Kulminatio immer günstig zu sprechen, was wegen der beteiligten Eigenschaft FF eher schlecht aussieht... - Gardianum: Nur selten hilfreich, siehe Psychostabilis - Rescindere: Braucht man nicht, da helfen auch elfische Badekräuter. Man wird selten eingeschläfert/versteinert - Restitutio: Habe ich NIE brauchen können - Aerofugo: Klingt toll, aber auf sowas verzichte ich lieber... - Corpofrigo: Nicht schlecht, v.a. ist der Schaden ein schöner Nebeneffekt. - Ignisphaero: 8 Aktionen Zauberdauer? Vergiss den Zauber... - Duplicatus Doppelbild: Hält superlange, kostet kaum was, ist eigentlich viel besser als BDF, wirkt aber nur, wenn der Zauberer angegriffen wird. Speziell bei magiebegabten (menschlichen) Hauptcharakteren unabdingbar. Aber auch sonst sehr zu empfehlen. (675 AP bis Stufe 18). Mein absoluter Lieblingsspell. - Skelettarius: Ich habe nur Dschinn und Skelettarius ausgiebig getestet. Skelettarius schlägt den Dschinn um Längen und ist vermutlich auch deutlich besser als das Feuerelementar und die Hilfreiche Tatze. Der beschworene Begleiter meiner Wahl. Sollte Jaakon so bald wie möglich erlernen und auf Stufe=Modifikator=ZfW halten. - Hilfreiche Tatze: Siehe Skelettarius. Gravierende Unterschiede: Skelett ist immun gegen Wunden, Gifte etc. aber nicht gegen umwerfen (ein Skelettkriger beistzt jedoch eine sehr hohe KK), bei der hilfreichen Tatze ist es genau andersrum. - Tlalucs Odem: Kann theoretisch viel Schaden anrichten, aber Gegner müssen bisschen stillhalten (was wegen der KO-Probe durchaus machbar sein dürfte) - Horriphobus Schreckgestalt: Wenn der Zauber auf Tiere und Menschen wirkt, dann ist er gut, da man damit Gegnerhorden (speziell Orks/Riesenkrabben) schnell und für lange Dauer zersprengen kann. Tatsächlich hatte meine Gruppe allerdings echt nur bei den Krabben und den Orks auf "Schwer" und bei niedriger Stufe kleine Probleme mit Monsterhorden - da lässt sich sicher auch eine temporäre Lösung finden. - Paralysis Starr Wie Stein: Wie Horriphobus, aber a) hält länger, b) kostet wohl weniger, c) braucht 4 statt 1 Aktion. Vermutlich besser wegen a). Aber vielleicht wegen der Dauer auch nerviger. - Dschinnenruf: nach neuesten Erkenntnissen bin ich zu der Entscheidung gelangt, dass der Dschinn mies ist. Bis 12 ZfP ganz gut, aber danach nahezu unbrauchbar, da er nicht mehr in den Nahkampf geht, sondern nur Kampfspells castet - wenn die AE fehlen, dann wird stur darauf gewartet... Meine Empfehlung: - Duplikatus erlenen alle menschlichen Magier - Armatrutz erlernen alle Magier - Körperkraft Attributo erlernt der Begleitmagier (Jaakon/Fayris) - Balsam auf Stufe 3 bringen - Skelettarius erlernt der Begleitmagier - Ruhe Körper Ruhe Geist erlernt der Begleitmagier - Klarum Purum wird EVTL vom Begleitmagier erlernt. Nur selten wirklich notwendig und wenn man auf das Schutzamulett der 8 Splitter abzielt, dann kann man temporär mit manchen Giften schon leben. Alle anderen Sprüche werden ignoriert. Sonderfertigkeiten passiv: - Wichtigste SF: Ausdauer I-III. So früh wie möglich erlernen. Superwichtig. - Ausweichen ODER Schildkampf I-III (AW 3 ist nicht supernotwendig, imerhin kostet da ein Punkt AW 225 AP - teuer! Ich würde es dennoch empfehlen) - Rüstungsgewöhnung: Nur bei schwer gepanzerten Chars wirklich nötig, sonst auf Stufe 0-1 lernen. Einige (leider nicht genug) High-End Rüstungen haben kaum eine Behinderung. Man sollte bedenken, dass eine Behinderung meist nur den AW-Wert senkt. Nur bei extremen Behinderungswerten von 4+ kommt außerdem ein Malus auf PA/AT zum Tragen (1 Punkt pro Punkt BE, abwechselnd auf PA/AT). RG 2 gibt daher oft nur +1 AW für 300 AP => meist ein schlechter Tausch und vermutlich nur für Forgrimm noch hilfreich. RG I lohnt sich aber dahingehend, dass man nur 0-0,4 BE haben darf, um keine Behinderung zu erlangen, RG I erlaubt 0,5-1,4 als Spanne. aktiv: - nur das notwendigste lernen - nur auf die Elite-SFs hinarbeiten: Todesstoß, Hammerschlag, Meisterschuss - für einen Tank evtl Verspotten - je nach Charakter KÖNNEN gewisse defensive SFs auch sinnvoll sein, wie z.B. die Klingenwand. Offensive ist allerdings auch eine gute Defensive. - Raserei klingt zwar nett, aber gibt für 35 AU gerade mal 15 TP, mit Hammerschlag o.ä. dazwischen 25 TP ... it's a trap. Gruppenwahl (in Drakensang 2 sehr eingeschränkt): - mindestens ein Fernkämpfer oder Todesstoßkrieger ist empfohlen, um gegen Oger und andere Wunden-anfällige Gegner schnell beizukommen. Reine Schadensausteiler haben den Nachteil, dass aufgrund eines Bugs im Spiel zwar im Log manchmal Wunden angezeigt werden, diese allerdings nicht beim Gegner auftreten (auch wenn er nicht immun ist). Andererseits: Ab einem gewissen Level/Punkt ist der Schaden der Schadensausteiler so hoch, dass es egal ist, ob via Wunden oder anderem beigekommen wurde. Allerdings ist der Todesstoß generell ganz praktisch, da ein Hammerschlag nur mehr Schaden anrichtet, wenn der einfache Schaden höher ist als der dreifache Rüstungsschutz des Gegners. - Dieb o.Ä. braucht man fast nicht, nur wenige wertvolle Gegenstände kommen aus Truhen und Fallen sind selten gefährlich. Trotzdem hat ein Dieb schlicht etwas :-) - Magier: Schaden austeilen sollen in erster Linie die Nahkämpfer. Magier können mit ihren Spells andere Effekte bewirken. Superwichtig ist der beschworene Begleiter zum Blocken von Gegnern. Attributo zum Buffen, Armatrutz, Dupplicatus zum Selbstschutz. BDF gegen einzelne starke Gegner, Paralysis/Horriphubus gegen Gegnermassen - muss aber nicht erlernt werden. Gruppenwahl in Drakensang 2: a) Jaakon oder Fayris? - Jaakon: hat mehr/bessere Zaubersprüche - allerdings nur geringfügig. Unterm Strich nur der Duplicatus Doppelbild (welcher allerdings verdammt gut ist). Der Stab als Melee-Waffe ist schlecht. Man sollte vom Stab als Haupttalent weg und Jakkon in Richtung Speere umorientieren. Melee/Ranged: Da ranged Chars im Kampf keine Gegner binden sind sie manchmal von geringem Nutzen. Denn werden sie angegriffen, müssen sie auf Melee umsteigen und damit letztendlich 2 Kampffertigkeiten beherrschen. - Fayris: Ist weiblich (wegen Ausrüstung, manchmal praktisch). Im Kampf gegen den Zant wäre ein Bogenschütze sehr hilfreich wegen der Brandpfeile. Muss aber nicht sein. Fayris kann im Gegensatz zu Jakkon ab Patch 1.1 den vollendeten Seelenspeer/Seelenbogen in vollem Umfang nutzen. Ersterer teilt viel Schaden aus, letzterer gibt AE oder AU-Regeneration (nicht ganz klar...). Jaakon kann den Speer auch nutzen, profitiert aber nicht von den Sonderboni. - letztendlich ist der Unterschied gering. Ich bevorzuge Jakkon wegen dem Duplicatus. Fayris könnte wegen so mancher Elfenzauber und dem Seelenbogen interessanter sein. b) Cuano: Wegen Phexens Gunst und Phexgaben (Sternenstaub! Sternenwurf! Das bessere Angebot!) generell sehr hilfreich. Kann mit Gezielter Stich und Todesstoß Wunden zufügen auch wenn er sonst im Kampf echt mies ist. Ist empfohlen im Team zu haben. Seine Talente müssen nicht ausgebaut werden. Als Kampftalent sollte er NICHT bei Fechtwaffen bleiben, es sei denn er ist als Schildträger explizit gewünscht. Speere teilen deutlich mehr Schaden aus. c) Forgrimm oder Ardo: Forgrimm ist ne Schadensmaschine. Ist der Hauptheld kein 2H-HW-Held, dann sollte man Forgrimm mit einem Drakkomalmar versehen und die Gegner sterben sehen. Andernfalls sollte er 1H-Hiebwaffen verwenden, um z.B. mit Anglagorum mächtigen Wumms auszuteilen oder aber auch mit einer 2H-Hiebwaffe rumlaufen, allerdings ist zwischen Drakkomalmar und der zweitbesten 2H-Hiebwaffe eine riesige klaffende Lücke. Forgrimm kann schmieden, um hervorragende Items wie z.B. Krabbenschienen herzustellen - mit Items reicht sein Schmiedestartwert (fast) aus. Braucht sonst nichts. Ardo: Ardo ist schlecht im Vergleich zu Forgrimm, vermutlich in jeder Hinsicht unterlegen.... Beide sind auch als Schildkrieger brauchbar (oft ist ein Schild allerdings nutzlos und der Schaden einer 2H-Waffe einfach brauchbarer in vielen Situationen). Forgrimm kann Rüstungsgewöhnung auf Stufe 2 lernen, bei ihm könnte sich das lohnen. I.d.R. erhält man dadurch für 300 AP aber nicht mehr als +1 AW. d) Ardo ist bei mir eigentlich der Verlierer schlechthin, allerdings kann man bei ihm sehr gut Nebentalente ausbauen, siehe obigen Punkt zu Talenten Meine Standardwahl fürs Erledigen der Hauptquesten sind Forgrimm, Cuano und Jaakon. Für Nebenquests und Besuche in Städten etc., also wo keine großen Kämpfe erwartet werden, tausche ich i.d.R. Jaakon gegen Ardo aus, damit Jaakon Bonus-AP erhält (er hat sie am nötigsten und kann sie am sinnvollsten einsetzen) und Ardo für zusätzliche, manchmal mit AP belohnte Zusatzgesprächsoptionen sorgt. Wichtige Entscheidungen - Fayris vs. Jakkon, siehe oben. - bei der Zoll ist nicht genug, die Wirtin um Finderlohn bitten. Truheninhalt ignorieren - der ist nur Gold wert, aber der Verkaufsbonus von 10% im anderen Fall ist ein 10-faches wert. - ebenfalls beim Zoll Cuanos Weg gehen. Gibt mehr AP und ist leichter. - in der Zwergenbinge beim Gespräch mit dem Kobold das Koboldgeschenk ergattern. Siehe Wiki für mehr Infos. - im Addon PG bei der Aufnahme in die Ehrengarde Wiki lesen. Am besten sind die AU-Rüstung (Erz) und VERMUTLICH der Mut-Helm (gibt indirekt 1.5 AU). - im Addon PG die Fundorte der besonderen Gegenstände (http://phileassonsgeheimnis.wikia.com/wiki/Besonderer_Gegenstand) nachlesen, da man viele nur bei einem bestimmten Besuch Tie'Shiannas findet. Fehlend: Tie'Shiannas Schild bei der ersten Verteidigung gegen die Horde erbeuten, wenn man einen Schildträger in der Gruppe hat. Items - Krabbenarmschienen. Geben +1 KK, unbedingt basteln. Bereits früh erhältlich (nach Fayris'/Jakkon's Tod), bis man die Armschienen und vermutlich Forgrimm hat, dauert es jedoch. Anleitung bei Schmied Tarno in Nadoret. - Kürschnermesser, gibt +3 TaW Tierkunde. Erstmals erhältlich bei Jagdmeister Fenner im Jagdgebiet, welcher nach Der Zoll ist nicht genug via Queste der Reisende erhältlich ist. - Meisterschlüssel, gibt +9 auf TaW Schlösserknacken, klaubar von Dilga Panek (mörderische +17/18 auf die TaP), der Ausbilderin/Anführerin in der Diebesgilde. Nur mit phexgefälligen Char oder Cuano betretbar. Muss mit hohem Magiekundewert (8-10?) identifiziert werden. - Fingerklinge (Schneider Marcusi oder Diebin Odila), gibt +2 TaW auf Taschendiebstahl. - Titaniumring der unbändigen Kraft. Gibt +3 KK, ist zweimal im Spiel erhältlich und stackt! Erhältlich bei Medicus Wurrwasch in Nadoret (nachdem man in der Arena alle Gegner bezwungen hat) und Sanraya Lockenglanz in Hammerberg. - Alle Items des Beilunker Reiters (Ring gibt LE-Reg, personalisierte Items vermutlich nicht erhältlich, well, take as much as you can) - Alchimistenhandschuhe, geben +2 TaW Alchimie, von Anfang an bei Auralia. - Anglagorum - Brig'Loer Flügelhelm nach der Zoll ist nicht genug in Nadoret für 21 Dukaten kaufbar. Gibt +1 MU. Nicht so wichtig (wegen 1.0 BE), aber nett. Alternativ: Heldenhelm, gibt zusätzlich +1 CH, aber weniger Schutz (nur 2 statt 3). - Feinwage, gibt +3 Alchimie. Bei Auralia für 30 Dukaten kaufbar. - Flussmuschel: Gibt +2 KO. Eigentlich nicht so wichtig, aber 2 KO bedeutet nicht nur +2 LE, sondern auch +1 AU! - Gewand der Verwirrung. Sauteuer, aber praktisch auf einem Tank zum Binden eines Gegners. - Gläser der Erkenntnis (Magiekunde +5) - Kelch der Lebenskraft (nur im Addon PG, PERMANENT +5 LE, allerdings zählen die LE als hinzugekauft, d.h. man spart die nächsten 5 Stufen im LE-Kauf) - Koboldgeschenk (Feilschen +5), beim Gespräch mit dem Kobold. - Kräutersichel (+2 Pflanzenkunde) bei Auralia. Wichtig, wenn man einen Char mit PK ausstattet. Muss nur im Inventar sein für den Bonus! - Lederhandschuhe vom Schneider Marcusi und das Schnitzmesser der Bogenbauerin für Bogenbua +2 bzw. +3, wenn man einen vollendeten Seelenspeer/-bogen/-dolch basteln will. - Magischer Degen für Cuano - nach Ardos Heilung in Nadoret kaufbar, gibt +2 GE (d.h. +0.4 AT/PA, +1 AU) - Magisches Filetiermesser (GE+2) von der Fischhändlerin mit Taschendiebstahl kostenlos zu erlangen. Kann manch GE-relevante Probe erleichtern. - Ring der Ausdauer (nach ... Ardos Heilung?) beim Juwelier in Nadoret. Gibt +10 AU! - Ring der magischen Macht (Zant ohne Siegelringe, später nochmal erhältlich, man kann also 1 Siegel einsetzen, wenn man nur einen Magier in der Gruppe hat) - Ring der Natur (+1/3 auf PK, TK, Wildnisleben, nur im Addon PG) - Ring des Wassers (nur im Addon PG, gibt Immunität gegen Brennen und hebt denselben Statuseffekt auf) - Stierhornhelm der Macht (nach der dumme Hornochse). Kostet 1000, gibt aber +10 auf Einschüchtern/Betören/Überreden - Sturmwächtergewand. Leicht, guter RS, +11 AE-Reg. Schatz des Wasserdrachen. - Sturmwächterhandschuhe (Sanraya, Hammerberg), +3 FK, gut wenn ein BOgenschütze im Team ist - Schutzamulett der 8 Splitter. Heilt Gifte beim Anlegen, d.h. sofort. - Sternenhände (FF+3), bei Diebin Odila nach der Zoll wenn phexgefälliger Hauptheld, sonst nach Ardos Heilung. - Tie'shianna Schulterpanzer (dafür wird Zwergennase benötigt!) - Waldelfenhandschuhe (CH+3), billig bei Alari Quellensinn im Elfenwald ---- Build-Vorschlag Archetyp: Metamagier Orientierung: Drakkamalmar-schwingender Kampfmagier. Auch wenn ein Sappeur mehr Schaden austeilt und mehr Leben hat, so macht die Möglichkeit, Zauber zu sprechen (Armatrutz! Duplikatus!) die Nachteile aus meiner Sicht mehr als wett (Durch Duplikatus wird ja der eigene Angriff auch seltener pariert, d.h. letztendlich macht man vielleicht doch mehr Schaden) Startwerte (ohne Vor-/Nachteile): MU/KL/IN/CH/FF/GE/KO/KK: 16/16/12/10/10/12/12/12. Mit Vor-/Nachteilen: 16/16/12/10/9/12/12/13 Vor-/Nachteile: Ungeschickt, Kräftig, Ausdauernd Nahkampftalente: Zu Beginn keines steigern, beim ersten Besuch in Nadoret Zweihand-Hiebwaffen erlernen und steigern (immer PA maximal halten), alle anderen Nahkampftalente ignorieren Talente: ALLE Talente komplett ignorieren. Zauber: Armatrutz. Nur soweit steigern, dass der höchstmögliche Modifikator möglich ist, alles andere ist Verschwendung. Duplikatus Doppelbild: immer maximal halten. Rest ignorieren. SF: Offensiver Kampfstil I/II, Wuchtschlag, Niederwerfen, Hammerschlag, Ausdauer I-III, Ausweichen I-III, RG I. Eigenschaften: Zuerst KK maximieren, dann GE, dann KO. Danach kann man diskutieren: MU maximieren? Jeder Punkt bringt bisschen AE (interessiert nicht) und 0,5 AU, sit aber sehr teuer. KL/CH steigern die Restultate beim Duplikatus zaubern. LE erhöhen die Chancen, Glückstreffer von Gegnern zu belächeln. Die Entscheidung, wie hier weitergeskillt wird überlasse ich jedem Spieler selbst. Truppe: - Forgrimm auf Zweihandhiebwaffen, bei Talenten nur Zwergnase auf 6, sonst eigentlich genauso wie Hauptchar entwickeln. Bei Geschmack kann man Forgrimm auch auf normale Hiebwaffen trimmen, dann Ausweichen I-III gegen Schildkampf I-III austauschen. - Cuano auf Speere gehen lassen, Talente völlig ignorieren. SF auf Todesstoß statt auf Hammerschlag ausrichten. Cuano sollte auch KK und GE maximieren, jedoch evtl hin und wieder in MU (bis maximal 20) investieren, da viele seiner Leittalente von MU abhängen. - Jaakon auch auf Speere gehen lassen. Ihn mit mehreren CH-Gegenständen ausrüsten. Rest ähnlich wie die anderen Chars, d.h. auch hier mehrfach in KK/GE investieren - bei den ersten Stufen wird man jedoch wohl alle AP eher in Zauber, Kampftalente und SF wandern lassen müssen. Abgesehen von Kampftalent genauso wie den Hauptchar entwickeln, allerdings zusätzlich die Spells Skelettarius, Attributo KK und 3 Stufen Balsam Salabunde steigern. Diese Kampftruppe hat keinen einzigen Kampf zu fürchten unabhängig vom Schwierigkeitsgrad, mit einer Ausnahme: Zant auf Schwer ohne Siegelsteine. Da man keinen Fernkämpfer in der Truppe hat, ist der Einsatz von Brandpfeilen nicht möglich. Zant ist verdammt schwer für so viele Nahkämpfer. Ratschläge: Man kann Zant auf leicht machen - besiegbar. Oder man lässt das Siegel der Kraft weg, allerdings ist Zant dann keine Herausforderung mehr und man verpasst den Ring der magischen Macht. Wer es durchziehen will sollte möglichst Stufe 9 haben (via Dämonenstatuen?), eine gute Ausrüstung (soweit möglich - ich konnte damals mir gerade noch den Drakkamalmar leisten und bin mit niedriger Rüstung ins Gefecht), ein paar Zaubertränke (für AE zum Nachcasten von Attributo und Armatrutz). Man findet zuvor irgendwo ein Kraftelixier - dieses gibt +5 KK für 10 min, nicht +1 wie im Spiel angegeben. +5 KK heißt 2,5 mehr LE, +1 AT/PA und +5 Schaden pro Angriff. Der Trank wird den Kampf um ein Vielfaches erleichtern. Hauptchar und Forgrimm sollten das Biest im Nahkampf angreifen, dabei einer immer im Rücken stehen. Einbeersäfte halten die Chars am Leben. Cuano casted alle 2 Runden Sternenwirf und wenn möglich zwischendurch Sternenstaub. Zwischen zwei Sternenwürfen bei Bedarf einen gezielten Stich landen., dann wieder weglaufen. Jaakon kann nach Kampfbeginn nur hin und wieder einen gezielten Stich beisteuern und steht sonst leider nur herum. Er sollte bei Bedarf Heilkunde WUnden anwenden. Nach 5 Minuten muss der Hauptchar seinen Armatrutz erneuern und Jaakon einen neuen Attributo KK auf den Haupthelden und evtl auf Forgrimm casten.